


Fuck boy

by Modern_Day_Cain



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Petekey mentions, Top Tyler, Tysh, joshler - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Day_Cain/pseuds/Modern_Day_Cain
Summary: Josh goes to a party and meets Tyler





	Fuck boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently in the process of writing part two, I’ll probably post it to my Wattpad (the same name as on here) first

"Do we have to go to this party..."  
Josh whined making his friend Mikey groan.  
"Yes, like I said, Tyler is gonna be there"

"You only wanna go because Pete's there" Josh rolled his eyes fixing his skirt in the mirror.  
"Whatever, you're coming weather you like it or not" the older boy huffed pulling on his jacket. "Now hurry up or we're gonna be late"

#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Josh had been at this party for over two hours, and in that time he'd lost Mikey, had three drinks spilt on him, and he still hadn't seen Tyler. The only reason he was staying was because Mikey was his ride home.

After scanning the room for what felt like the millionth time for Mikey, he spotted a familiar Brunette boy, who happend to be staring straight at him.  
Quickly looking away, Josh managed to escape the awkward situation, or so he thought.

"Hey, you're Josh right" Josh looked up almost having a heart attack whe he saw Tyler, mumbling a soft "yeah"  
He saw the older teen smirk before he was pushed against the wall, and before he could even register what was happening, Tyler's lips were on his.

Josh let out a squeal of surprise but soon kissed back, shivering at the feeling of hands roaming all over him, but not just any hands, Tyler's hands, the Tyler he had been crushing on since year seven.

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" The taller man asked receiving a nod from Josh.  
Josh gasped as Tyler's hands slid under his skirt, gripping his ass before picking him up, hands still on his ass.

"Have you ever done this before?" Tyler asked staring down at the beautiful boy on the bed in front of him.  
Josh shook his head, causing the Brunette teen to grin, quickly moving back onto the younger boy grabbing at everything he could, loving the sounds it pulled from him.

Pulling off the younger boys pastel jumper, he started to leave marks all down his chest smirking at Josh's whimpers.

 

"Ty- please" Joshua moaned, causing the man above him to chuckle. "Someones eager".  
The smaller boy just whimperd rolling his hips in an attempt to get some much needed friction.

"Not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt" he heard the older boy say before his black lace panties were tugged off. He instinctively spread his legs whimpering when he felt Tyler's lubed finger at his entrance.

Slowly, Tyler pushed the digit in, marveling at the sounds the innocent boy made.  
Josh ignored the slight pain and tried to focus on the please as he felt another finger slip in. Starting to get used to the stretch, the eager boy pushed back on Tyler's fingers whining when he felt him pull his fingers out.

"Don't be whining, you're gonna be screaming in a second"  
Josh blushed and spread his legs even more as older teen lined up, pushing just the tip in causing Josh to gasp and whimper.

Josh braced himself for what was about to happen, wincing at the stretch as he felt Tyler push in.

Not even giving the boy time to adjust, Tyler pushed in all the way, wating a bit to start thrusting.

Getting used to the stretch, Joshua started to feel the pleasure, moaning as he did so. Soon, there was almost no pain, and Josh had never felt this much pleasure in his life. "F-faster..." 

Tyler smirked and started to speed up, angling his hips to try and find Josh's special spot, grinning when he heard Josh let out a pornographic moan indicating he'd found it.

Continuing to hit the same spot, Tyler felt himself near his climax, his thrust starting to get sloppier.  
"Ty... I'm so c-close" Josh moaned digging his nails into the shoulders of the man above him.

"Go ahead baby" Tyler grunted reaching down to stroke the fragile boy beneath him. Josh was soon overcome with pleasure, moaning Tyler's name in a pornographic way as he came before collapsing beneath him.  
The sight of Josh coming undone beneath him sent Tyler over the edge, releasing into the boy below quickly pulling out and reaching for his boxers.

Josh took a few seconds to regain his breath before looking over at Tyler, confused as to why he was getting dressed.  
"Where are you going?"

Tyler looked over to the younger boy and smirked standing up and pulling the last of his clothing on. "To get my money for this bet".  
Josh just sat ther dumbfounded, trying to take it all in. He'd just lost his virginity to someone, all over a bet.


End file.
